In various appliances such as an electric vehicle, a power source having large capacitance is necessary and hence, an energy storage apparatus provided with a plurality of energy storage devices is used (see JP 2010-157450 A). As shown in FIG. 13 to FIG. 15, this type of energy storage apparatus includes energy storage devices 50 and spacers 51 which are disposed adjacently to the energy storage devices 50. The energy storage devices 50 are disposed on both sides of the spacer 51, and a ventilation passage 510 which allows cooling air to pass therethrough is formed between the neighboring energy storage devices 50. Further, the spacer 51 has an opposedly facing portion 511 which opposedly faces the neighboring spacer 51 with the energy storage device 50 sandwiched therebetween at a position which faces the ventilation passage 510 and is disposed in front of the energy storage device 50 in a flow direction of cooling air in the ventilation passage 510 formed between the neighboring energy storage devices 50.
In such an energy storage apparatus 5, a gap 514 is formed between the opposedly facing portions 511 of the spacers 51 disposed on both sides of the energy storage device 50 such that the gap 514 extends from an end edge 512 of the opposedly facing portion 511 on a ventilation passage 510 side to an end edge 513 of the opposedly facing portion 511 on a side opposite to the ventilation passage 510. Accordingly, when cooling air for cooling the energy storage device 50 is supplied to the ventilation passage 510, a portion of cooling air is leaked to the outside of the energy storage apparatus 5 from the ventilation passage 514 through the gap thus reducing an effect of cooling the energy storage devices 50 in the energy storage apparatus 5.